leigh_allyn_bakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Luck Charlie
Season 1 Study Date 4 April 2010 101 1 Baby Come Back 11 April 2010 102 2 The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney 18 April 2010 106 3 Double Whammy 25 April 2010 104 4 Dance Off 2 May 2010 108 5 Charlie Did It! 9 May 2010 107 6 Butt Dialing Duncans 16 May 2010 118 7 Charlie is 1 23 May 2010 110 8 Up a Tree 6 June 2010 105 9 Take Mel Out to the Ball Game 13 June 2010 103 10 Boys Meet Girls 27 June 2010 109 11 Kit and Kaboodle 11 July 2010 111 12 Teddy's Little Helper 1 August 2010 112 13 Blankie Go Bye-Bye 15 August 2010 113 14 Charlie Goes Viral 29 August 2010 114 15 Duncan's Got Talent 12 September 2010 115 16 Kwikki Chick 19 September 2010 116 17 Charlie in Charge 17 October 2010 123 18 Sleepless in Denver 24 October 2010 125 19 Girl Bites Dog 14 November 2010 117 20 Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band 21 November 2010 119 21 Teddy Rebounds 28 November 2010 120 22 Pushing Buttons 12 December 2010 124 23 Snow Show, Part One 16 January 2011 121 24 Snow Show, Part Two 23 January 2011 122 25 Driving Mrs. Dabney 30 January 2011 126 26 Season 2 Charlie is 2! 20 February 2011 202 1 Something's Fishy 27 February 2011 203 2 Let's Potty 6 March 2011 201 3 Appy Days 13 March 2011 208 4 Duncan vs. Duncan 20 March 2011 204 5 L.A.R.P. in the Park 27 March 2011 206 6 Battle of the Bands 3 April 2011 209 7 The Singin' Dancin' Duncans 10 April 2011 205 8 Teddy's Bear 17 April 2011 210 9 Meet the Parents 1 May 2011 211 10 Gabe's 12-½ Birthday 8 May 2011 212 11 The Break Up 15 May 2011 213 12 Charlie Shakes It Up! 5 June 2011 215 13 Baby's New Shoes 12 June 2011 207 14 Bye Bye Video Diary 19 June 2011 216 15 Monkey Business 26 June 2011 214 16 PJ in the City 10 July 2011 219 17 Sun Show, Part One 24 July 2011 221 18 Sun Show, Part Two 31 July 2011 222 19 Amazing Gracie 7 August 2011 217 20 Termite Queen 21 August 2011 220 21 The Bob Duncan Experience 28 August 2011 218 22 Ditch Day 11 September 2011 225 23 Alley Oops 25 September 2011 223 24 Scary Had a Little Lamb 9 October 2011 224 25 Return to Super Adventure Land 23 October 2011 227 26 Can You Keep a Secret? 13 November 2011 230 27 Story Time 6 November 2011 226 28 It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving 20 November 2011 228 29 Teddy on Ice 27 November 2011 229 30 Season 3 Make Room for Baby 6 May 2012 301 1 Bad Luck, Teddy! 6 May 2012 302 2 Amy Needs a Shower 13 May 2012 303 3 Dress Mess 13 May 2012 304 4 Catch Me If You Can 20 May 2012 305 5 Name That Baby 15 June 2012 306 6 Special Delivery 24 June 2012 307/308 7 Welcome Home 1 July 2012 309 8 Baby's First Vacation 15 July 2012 310 9 Wentz's Weather Girls 29 July 2012 311 10 Baby Steps 12 August 2012 312 11 T. Wrecks 26 August 2012 313 12 Teddy and the Bambino 16 September 2012 314 13 Team Mom 23 September 2012 315 14 Le Halloween 7 October 2012 318 15 Guys & Dolls 14 October 2012 316 16 Nurse Blankenhooper 28 October 2012 317 17 The Charlie Whisperer 4 November 2012 319 18 Study Buddy 11 November 2012 321 19 A Duncan Christmas 2 December 2012 320 20 All Fall Down (Season 3 Finale) 20 January 2013 322/323 21 Season 4 1 Duncan Dream House April 28, 2013 2 Doppel Date May 5, 2013 3 Demolition Dabney May 12, 2013 4 Go Teddy! May 19, 2013 5 Rock Enroll June 2, 2013 6 The Unusual Suspects June 8, 2013 7 Rat-A-Teddy June 23, 2013 8 Charlie 4, Toby 1 July 14, 2013 9 Futuredrama July 28, 2013 10 Teddy's New Beau August 4, 2013 11 Teddy's Choice August 11, 2013 20 Good Luck Teddy Part 1 2014 21 Good Luck Teddy Part 2 2014 Category:Lists of American television series episodes Category:Lists of children's television series episodes Category:Lists of Disney Channel shows' episodes Category:Lists of sitcom television series episodes